


Jason Lives

by detritvss



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jason is undead, Jason is very dead here, Penis In Vagina Sex, Read the note before reading this, Size Difference, Smut, There are bugs and maggots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: Your life has been in shambles since your lover, Jason Voorhees', death almost six years ago. Every night you find yourself wrapped up in one his old shirts crying yourself to sleep. Thanks to Tommy Jarvis' mistake, things are about to get better...
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Jason Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during F13 VI, so Jason is undead, please note that there is rotting flesh and maggots and gross stuff. If you do not want to fuck Jason looking like the undead babe he is you might want to pass on this! I am 110% serious here. Maggots and rotting flesh and sex with an undead guy. Be warned!

You had loved him for years, the man in the woods of Crystal Lake. You saw him as a protector and a savior and perhaps, he saw you in the same light. When you had first met him you were terrified of the large man with a machete in hand, but he didn’t kill you and instead you found yourself with a lover. Your life with him had been rough, but now, as you sat completely alone in a cabin in the middle of the woods, you felt as if things could never be worse. He was dead, really dead. Buried in the ground. You had tried to find him before the cops had. It had worked several times before. But not this time, this time they had gotten there first, they took his body, they took him away from you.

Tonight was no different from any other night since Jason's death, you were in bed and your body trembled as you sobbed. You were wrapped in one of his shirts, full of holes and covered in dried blood. It was a small comfort, one of the only things of his that made you feel less alone. You held your knees to your chest and kept telling yourself you couldn’t keep doing this. You couldn’t stay in the cabin, you couldn’t let the rest of your life be over. But you held out hope that he would somehow return to you, like he had before. Years and years of holding out for him, perhaps it was too much. Another long night of crying and desperate thoughts drained you and eventually you drifted off to sleep.

You were suddenly awoken by the shifting of the bed. Not just a light movement, but a deep sinking, your whole body slid towards the weight. You jumped up and there he was, Jason sat staring into the darkness of the room. Face only illuminated by the dying fireplace. Your chest seized, your breath stopped. Were you dreaming? It had felt like an eternity since you had seen him last. You reached out and gently touched his shoulder. Firm and cold and wet. It was real, he was real. Then the smell of wet earth and sweet decay hit you. Perhaps it had been there the whole time and the sudden realization that he was actually here and you were not dreaming had made it come to the forefront of your senses.

“Jason…” Your voice trembled.

He turned toward you, face covered in his mask. 

“Jason you are alive!” You moved over to him quickly, attempting to wrap your arms around his gigantic form.

He did not move in response, just sat there, heavy breaths moving his chest up and down.

You reached over to turn on the light. Jason’s hand grabbed yours, attempting to stop you. 

“No. I need to see you.” Your eyes traveled to his hand. You saw maggots moving in the grayed flesh.

You pulled your hand away from his and turned on the light.

Light flooded the dark room. Jason’s massive body now exposed from the darkness.

You froze, trying to take in exactly what you were looking at. He was sitting there, as big as ever, wet from the pouring rain outside, covered in mud and blood. Rips in his clothing exposed graying flesh, occasionally a maggot fell off of him onto the floor.

Feeling your eyes baring down on him, he turned his head away from you, still covered in the mask.

“No… no… please don’t look away.” You moved your hand to his face and turned it towards you. His hand reached up and caressed your cheek.

“I missed you so much Jason.” Tears filled your eyes, you tried to hold them back but they came cascading down your already puffy face.

He pulled you into a tight embrace as you sobbed.

After a few moments his grip loosened and you found yourself being moved to his lap. You straddled him, pressing your lips to his mask.

“I missed you so fucking much, Jason.” You pressed another kiss to his mask. 

His frigid hands traveled up the back of your shirt and he soaked in the warmth and smoothness of your small body.

You reached up a shaking hand to the edge of the mask. His good eye widened as he realized what you were doing. 

“It’s fine… I just need to see…” You knew he had always been ashamed of the way he looked, but he had eventually let you see him maskless, he had been comfortable being with you that way, being himself. 

He nodded slightly.

“I don’t have to…” You were afraid to cross a line. He was dead hours ago, and now? Now here he was, rotting, sitting in your bed.

He nodded again.

You took a deep breath and lifted the mask. You jumped as you let the mask clatter to the floor. Jason looked down, seemingly ashamed of what you saw, ashamed of the new horrors that his face held. It seemed each time he came back to you he had hit new lows.

As his mind wandered off to thoughts of inadequacy, you reached your hand to his chin and lifted his head up to meet your gaze.

He was a horror to be sure, his decaying flesh revealed too many teeth and too much gums, his nose practically gone. He made a low grunt. He could see the dismay on your face, but you found yourself quickly moving in to place a kiss on his barely-there lips and teeth. As you did his hands gripped hard into your sides. 

“I love you, Jason.” You had pulled away from him, just slightly, so your lips grazed his as you spoke.

His hands gripped even harder, surely leaving new bruises on your flesh. Something you had missed greatly.

He opened his mouth and without hesitation you slid your tongue between his teeth, grazing his tongue. He moved his lightly against yours as you deepened the kiss. 

As your tongues moves against each other he quickly slid a hand to your breast and began to play with your nipple, twirling it between his fingers. You moaned, not expecting this quick move from him so fast, as welcome as it was. 

Shortly after you felt a familiar hardness pressing against you, your own arousal already soaking through your panties. Even dead and decaying, you were putty in Jason’s hands.

“A-a-are you sure, honey?” Your voice barely there. You wanted him to be sure, you wanted him to want this for himself, not just because you needed it.

His chest rumbled and he nodded.

You pulled his old shirt off of your body. Exposing yourself to him for the first time in almost six years.

He stared at you, drinking your soft warm form in. He ran a hand up and down the curve of your waist and hips. 

You stared at him, admiring the strength of a man dead for years and holding you tighter than any living being could.

You leaned in and began kissing the flesh of his neck, occasionally throwing bugs to the floor. Somehow not disgusted by the insects and maggots and death and dirt that covered your lover. Perhaps nothing could have disgusted you at that point, your desire to be with him overwhelming every other emotion you could have possibly experienced.

He lifted you gently and laid you on your back, sliding your wet panties slowly down your legs. Once off, you found his hulking form quickly hovering over you, body situated between your thighs. You ran your hands up his arms and entwined your fingers behind his head bringing him down to kiss you. As you did he moved a hand between your thighs, slowly moving towards your heat. Once his fingers grazed the hot skin, you felt him dip one in between your lips, spreading your slickness, preparing you for him. You knew no matter how pathetically wet you were, you could not be prepared for the immense girth of his cock. His fingers moved to your clit and he began to sloppily rub, something you had taught him years ago, something he had been working on before he was taken from you.  
Your hips bucked into his hand. You were dying for him, for more pressure, to feel the pleasure and pain of being completely filled by the hulking undead man on top of you.

Both of your breaths heavy, you decided to take matters into your own hands. You were unsure of what you would find, unsure of what his cock could possible look like now, but it didn’t matter, you undid his pants and reached in. His cock pulsed in your hand, big and thick, the tip leaking precum already. You spread it around with your thumb, coating his head.

“Please Jason…” You could barely think straight, the need for him overwhelming every thought as his fingers circled around your clit and brought you closer to your peak.

He moved his hand as you helped him line up with your entrance. You stole a look at his massive cock, skin as grey as the rest of him, but still there in all of its glory. 

He began pushing into you slowly. You tried to keep your breathing even and calm, the sharp pain of being stretched in a way you hadn’t been in years overwhelming your senses. When your hips finally met he stilled and placed a hand on your cheek. You looked into his eye and smiled, tears of pain and joy falling quietly. He leaned in and kissed you as best he could as he slid his cock out of you and back in. You could feel him holding himself back, not wanting to hurt you.

“Jason… please… y-you can go faster” You needed to be fucked, exactly the way he did. Hard, passionately, like you had been apart for years, like he had been dead.

He grunted an approval and began to speed up. 

As his thrusts became harder, driving his cock deeper inside you with every movement, you began to lose all conscious thought. The only thing that existed was Jason Voorhees’ cock deep inside you, his heavy breath on your face, a hand holding your hip hard enough to leave bruises, his skin against yours. His name fell from your lips over and over again, praising him.

You moved your fingers to your clit and began to rub yourself, bringing yourself closer to your breaking point.

When your orgasm hit, it was hard. Your whole body shook. Your walls clenched around his cock, sending him over the edge as well. His moans and grunts filled your ears, his hands grabbing you as he thrust into you so hard you thought you might break. Everything was a blur except the feeling of his hot seed filling you until you were stuffed.

He collapsed onto his elbows, trying his best not to crush you under his weight.

You two laid there, his cock still inside you, for a long time. You drifted in and out of consciousness. Savoring the feeling of his body against you, of his body inside you.

Jason eventually shifted, pulling out of you, his cum spilling out over the bed.

“Where are you going?” You grabbed his arm as he was moving.

He looked over at the bathroom.

“Let me help you clean up, sweetheart.” You smiled at him, sleepy, happy, and completely in love.

He nodded and picked you up. He knew how weak you must be, how much pain you must have been in, but he wanted you there with him. He carried you into the bathroom and sat you down on the counter. He pulled off the rest of his clothes as you wet a washcloth and began helping clean his body.

“We should get my sewing kit. I can probably stitch a lot of these wounds up.” 

He grabbed your hand then, lacing his fingers with yours and gently leaned down and placed his forehead to yours.

“I love you too, Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am absolute trash but hey, undead Jason is a dream! If you made it to the end thanks for reading it and not throwing up! <3


End file.
